¡Mikey!
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO]. —¡Mikey! —Exclamaron ambas chicas, girándose a ver al rubio, quien quedó realmente paralizado—. ¡Tienes que elegir a una de nosotras! [Mikey/Shinigami/Renet].


**Nombre del one-shot:** ¡Mikey!

 **Personajes:** Miguel Ángel Hamato, Renet Tilley y Shinigami.

 **Pairing:** ¿Shiniangelo? [Shini x Mikey]. ¿Minet? [Mikey x Renet]. ¿MikIce? [Mikey x Ice Cream Kitty].

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos. Semi-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y poco románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Comedia, General, Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 2440.

 **Nota:** Sí, he tardado y lo siento. Tengo que avisarles que mis vacaciones de invierno _(las cuales duran dos semanas, nada más)_ van a empezar, y mi mamá me inscribió a unas clases de repostería. Así que, básicamente, no tendré vacaciones, y me será difícil escribir a diario.

Espero me entiendan.

Sin más, ¡disfruten de la lectura! _O sino, váyanse… No, mentira, lo siento._

* * *

 **Summary:** —¡Mikey! —Exclamaron ambas chicas, girándose a ver al rubio, quien quedó realmente paralizado—. ¡Tienes que elegir a una de nosotras!

* * *

 _ **¡Mikey!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La alcantarilla estaba bastante silenciosa, calmada, justo como le gustaba a Leo, además de limpia y ordenada. Se había pasado todo el día limpiándola, hasta que no quedara ni un solo rastro de polvo. Así que en ese momento se encontraba recostado en un sofá, disfrutando de cambiar canales y no escuchar a ninguno de sus hermanos cerca.

Hasta que…

— _¡Booyakasha!_ —Oyó el fuerte y animado grito de su hermanito menor, y con una cara algo molesta, miró hacia la entrada, cómo éste, Casey y Rafa, entraban dando saltos con sus patinetas—. ¡He ganado, chicos! —Festejó el muchacho rubio haciendo un extraño baile hacia sus compañeros—. Toma esa, Casey. Ves que soy el menor patinador de la existencia.

Rafael le dio un zape en la cabeza.

—No exageres, enano. —Reclamó Rafa burlón y sonriendo de lado. Mientras, Casey solo se cruzaba de brazos, mostrándose molesto ante su derrota.

—Hey, más silencio, por favor. —Pidió el hermano mayor desde su lugar en el sofá.

—De acuerdo —se quejó el de ojos verdes, mostrando mala cara ante la actitud tan amargada de su hermano pelinegro—. Vayamos a entrenar un momento, Mikey. Hoy tengo ganas de patearte el trasero. —Golpeó su puño contra su palma.

Mikey simplemente se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia, y Casey los siguió para ver qué sucedía.

 _ **. . .**_

—¡Chicos, ya llegué! —Avisó Karai entrando con unas cuantas cajas de pizzas en los brazos—. ¿No vas a ayudarme, Leo? —preguntó hacia el ojiazul, quien estaba realmente ensimismado en la televisión, repitiendo un capítulo de Héroes Espaciales.

—Sí, sí, en un momento —aceptó el chico sin prestar atención, y enseguida le lanzaron unas llaves a la cabeza, y le dolió—. ¡Auch! ¿Qué?

La kunoichi señaló las cajas de pizza, y él finalmente notó su poca caballerosidad. Pronto notó también que se encontraba la amiga de Karai detrás de ésta, Shinigami, que no mostraba una cara muy alegre.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —inquirió de pronto la maga, interrumpiendo lo que iba a ser el saludo del chico.

—Donnie salió con Abril un rato a no sé qué —contestó con simplicidad, ayudando a Karai a dejar las pizzas sobre algo—. Y Rafa, Mikey y Casey están entrenando. —Señaló el dojo detrás de él.

La pelinegra sonrió complacida, y se encaminó hacia ese lugar.

 _ **. . .**_

—¡A que no puedes bloquear esta, Mikey! —advirtió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, y su hermanito también le sonrió de lado.

Corrió en su dirección, dispuesto a hacer un ata que de frente, y Mikey pensaba bloquearlo, hasta que vio algo que lo sacó por completo de la pelea.

—¡Shinigami! —Exclamó de la nada, y salió de donde se encontraba, dejando a Rafa golpearse contra el árbol al no poder detenerse. El rubio fue hasta la kunoichi, sonriendo dulcemente—. Hola, Shinigami.

Ésta no pudo sino desviar la vista. Le era algo incómodo ver como un humano a ese chico, antes mutante, por cierto. Desde que se había vuelto un humano había ciertas cosas que la ponían incómoda estando cerca de él. No entendía el por qué.

Le sonrió de lado, ignorando ese raro sentimiento.

—Hola, Miguel Ángel. —Saludó con ese tono tan arrogante y característico de ella.

—Oh, vamos. Puedes decirme Mikey —aclaró el lindo muchacho—. ¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí?

—Vine a unirme a la pelea —declaró con una sonrisa socarrona, y miró hacia Rafael, quien se sobaba la cabeza y era ayudado por Casey a levantarse. Se había dado un golpe muy fuerte—. Veo que derrotaste al gruñón. ¿Quieres intentarlo conmigo?

—Eh… pues… —se alejó varios pasos, jugando con sus manos—. Pero… ¿No me derrotarías en un instante? Ya sabes… tú eres muy buena. —Se rascó la nuca, sintiendo muchos nervios.

—Oh, vamos. ¿Tienes miedo?

—N-no exactamente, yo…

De pronto una luz blanca inundó todo el dojo, y esta luz se convirtió en un tipo de portal, y todos quedaron mirando ese portal, hasta que cierta chica del tiempo salió disparada de esa luz, en dirección exacta hacia el menor de los Hamato.

La luz desapareció, y sí, ahí mismo estaba Renet, aplastando una vez más a Mikey. La kunoichi pelinegra quedó realmente confundida, mirando de arriba abajo a la nueva chica que había aparecido de la nada.

—Au, au, au —se quejaba esta, y levantando la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que había caído sobre alguien—. ¡Oh, perdón! —Se levantó rápidamente, viendo al chico que aún estaba tendido en el suelo, con los ojos dando vueltas en espiral—. Mikey, ¿te encuentras bien? —lo ayudó a levantarse lo antes posible.

Él quedó aturdido otro par de segundos, mirando a la nada, hasta que finalmente pudo volver a la realidad, y notó que ahí mismo se encontraba la chica del tiempo que quiso una vez. Se talló los ojos, no creyendo lo que veía.

—¿Renet? —La llamó, y ella le sonrió dulcemente. Él entonces sonrió grandemente—. ¡Renet! —Se lanzó a abrazarla con fuerza—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Por qué?

—Me dieron el día libre —alegó con tranquilidad, separándose del abrazo—. Así que he venido a visitarlos un momento —lo miró de arriba abajo disimuladamente—. Y veo que lo que me informaron era verdad… son humanos.

—Sí, pero es temporal —avisó el chico, sobándose la cabeza—. Donnie nos dijo que sería solo por una semana o dos. Ya sabes… él y sus experimentos raros.

—Sí, sí —afirmó comprendiendo, y entonces notó a la chica que se encontraba frente a ellos. Su sonrisa se borró—. ¿Shinigami?

—Eh… —la aludida se mostró confundida—. ¿Nos conocemos?

—Yo sí —declaró algo más burda la joven de ojos cafés—. Como soy una aprendiz del tiempo debo conocer a la mayoría de los humanos. Tú eres Shinigami, la amiga de Karai, ¿no es así?

—Em… ¿Sí?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a una extraña. —Se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo de lado.

—¿Qué hacías con Mikey?

—Nada que te interese, niña.

—Oh, no, sí que me interesa.

Mikey solamente oía toda la conversación desde un lugar, y sentía algo tenso el ambiente. Las dos chicas se veían con chispas en los ojos. Renet estaba más seria de los normal, y a Shinigami no se le notaba el aura tan tranquila que solía portar. Era extraño, en ese momento pareciera como si las dos quisieran lanzarse a matarse entre ellas.

—¿De dónde conoces a Miguel Ángel? —inquirió la pelinegra.

—Soy una amiga muy cercana de los chicos —declaró con soltura y arrogancia, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Y tú?

—Los conocí cuando llegué a New York por petición de Karai. —Alegó de igual manera que la rubia.

—¿Y cuánto llevas con ellos, eh?

—Creí que tú lo sabrías. ¿No dijiste que eras una aprendiz del tiempo? Deberías al menos saber algo sobre el tiempo.

— _Grrr…_

—Eh… chicas, chicas —el rubio se puso en medio de ellas, separándolas, y sonriéndoles a ambas con alegría—. No hay por qué pelear. Ya se conocen, ¿no es así? Quizás deberíamos empezar de nuevo, ¿no creen? He notado cierta molestia entre ustedes.

—No te metas, Miguel Ángel. —Pidió Shinigami, apartando de un ligero empujón al muchacho.

—¡Oye! No lo trates así —ordenó molesta—. Él no hizo nada malo.

—Y tú no me retes, niña —advirtió malvadamente y con los ojos chispeantes. Sonrió de lado y con arrogancia—. ¿O quieres una pelea?

—Estaría encantada —aceptó la chica del tiempo, sonriendo de lado, y haciendo aparecer un bastón con un reloj de arena—. Adelante, Shinigami. Vamos a pelear.

—Esperen… ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó el ojiceleste, tomándose de los cabellos, y viendo cómo ambas chicas se preparaban para luchar—. No, no, no, no, no. ¡No hagan eso, por favor! ¡No necesitan pelear! —Una burbuja anaranjada lo rodeó, cortesía de Renet—. ¡Oigan! ¡Sácame de aquí, Renet!

La nombrada lo miró con algo de pena.

—Lo siento, Mikey, pero es necesario, para que no salgas herido o intentes interponerte en algo tan importante como esto. —Explicó con una sonrisa inocente.

—¿Y para qué necesitan pelear? —preguntó medio espantado.

—Obviamente para ver quién se quedará contigo, niño —explicó la kunoichi, mientras preparaba su confiable arma. Hizo girar un par de veces sus cadenas, y miró con una sonrisa de lado al confundido chico—. ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?

— _¿Qué…?_ —Él estaba más que confundido. Miró hacia los lados, esperando a ver qué podía ayudarlo a salir de esa situación. Pronto encontró a Rafa y Casey sentados cómodamente en sillas plegables, mirando la escena con lentes 3D y palomitas de maíz—. ¡Oigan! ¿No van a hacer algo al respecto?

—Seh —afirmó el pelirrojo—. Apuesto diez a que Renet gana.

—Yo quince a que Shinigami lo hace. —Propuso el pelinegro mientras comía unas cuantas palomitas.

—Hecho —ambos chocaron puños, y Mikey los miró con incredulidad—. Listo, ya hicimos algo, le aposté a la rubia.

—¡No me refería a eso! —Exclamó fastidiado. Negó con la cabeza, y golpeó un par de veces la burbuja—. ¡Deténganlas antes de que salgan heridas!

—Por supuesto que no —negó rápidamente el ojiverde—. No todos los días ves a dos chicas con buen físico peleando por tu hermano menor. Daría cualquier cosa por inmortalizar este momento.

— _Ejem_ —se aclaró la garganta Casey, y mostró una cámara que ya estaba empezando a grabar—. ¿Qué decías?

—Buena esa. —Esta vez chocaron palmas.

El rubio rodó los ojos y siguió tratando de romper la burbuja. Mientras, las dos muchachas ya empezaban con su pelea. Rayos volaban y destruían de a poco el lugar, pero ninguno paraba al par de idiotas que estaban grabando y disfrutando el espectáculo. La kunoichi por poco y era carbonizada, pero sabía moverse, mientras, la rubia trataba de aniquilarla a como diese lugar. Ninguna era mejor que la otra, y si seguían, la pelea nunca acabaría.

—¡Chicas, por favor, deténganse! —Pidió una vez más el de ojos celestes. Entonces, ambas dejaron de atacarse, y lo miraron con ojos chispeantes. Mikey sintió escalofríos y tragó pesado—. O-ok… esto se ha salido de control. No quiero que peleen, por favor.

—Entonces elige a una. —Declaró Shinigami con tono autoritario y lanzando malas miradas hacia la chica del tiempo, y recibiendo iguales de ella.

—¿Qué? —Mikey quedó confundido por momentos, esperando a que no se hubiera referido a lo que pensaba. Rió nervioso—. ¿A qué te refieres, Shini?

—A que elijas a una de nosotras. —Aclaró Renet, apretando los puños con enojo.

Mikey quedó paralizado y con los ojos muy abiertos, literalmente petrificado. No sabía qué decir ante aquello, y sólo podía mover su vista a las dos, sin poder decidir nada, absolutamente nada. Su mente había hecho corto circuito.

—¿Enserio crees que te elegirá a ti? —Inquirió la pelinegra, mirando a su contraria con burla—. Por favor, eres una niña con pechos grandes, jamás se fijaría en ti.

—¿Qué me dices de ti? —Atacó la chica del tiempo con una sonrisa ladina—. Una niñata emo que sabe unos cuantos trucos de magia. Es a ti a quien nunca vería.

—Rubia mal teñida.

—Enana gótica.

—Tetona.

—Perdida.

—Eso lo serás tú.

— _Chi-chicas…_ —no lo escuchaban, seguían insultándose mutuamente, y cada vez peor—. _Oh, rayos…_

—¡Mikey! —Exclamaron ambas chicas, girándose a ver al rubio, quien quedó realmente paralizado—. ¡Tienes que elegir a una de nosotras!

— _¿Q-qué…?_

—¡Sí, eso! —gritaron a la vez Rafa y Casey, apoyando la causa. Mikey los fulminó con la mirada, y luego volvió su apenada vista hacia ambas molestas muchachas.

Comenzó a sudar frío. No podía elegir a ninguna, ambas eran buenas chicas, las quería a las dos. No podía elegir solo a una, no quería romperle el corazón a la otra, eso sería cruel. Todo aquello le estaba dando un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

Se tomó de los cabellos con fuerza, y bajó la mirada comenzando a negar silenciosamente. Ambas jóvenes comenzaron a preocuparse de que quizás aquello no era lo correcto.

— _Elijo a…_ —comenzó a murmurar, captando la atención de Renet y Shinigami al instante, entonces Mikey levantó la cabeza—. ¡Ice Cream Kitty!

—…

Hubo un gran silencio, uno sepulcral. La burbuja desapareció y cierta gata helada apareció en el piso al lado del rubio. Éste, sonriente, la alzó y le dio algo de cariño.

Las dos chicas estaban petrificadas.

—¿Qué? —soltó Renet con una cara llena de confusión.

—¿Elijes a esa gata antes que a nosotras? —preguntó incrédula Shinigami mientras apuntaba a la minina.

—Mientras tenga que elegir entre ustedes dos, elegiré a mi mascota. —Declaró el chico, dándole lamidas a su gata helada.

—Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido —comentó la pelinegra, rodando los ojos—. Yo me largo de aquí. —Declaró antes de comenzar a alejarse para salir del dojo.

—Yo también —con su bastón abrió un portal, pero antes de irse, miró a su contraria—. ¡Oye! —Shinigami se detuvo y la miró también—. ¿Qué te parece si te invito un helado un día de estos?

—Suena bien. —Aceptó con una sonrisa amable, y ambas se despidieron con un movimiento de manos y una sonrisa.

Mikey se quedó solo… ¡Con su helado, obviamente! Mientras, Rafa y Casey solo se quedaban en sus lugares, terminando de ver esa escena.

—Y… ¡Corte! —Avisó el jugador de hockey, apagando la cámara—. Eso es todo, amigos. Gracias por venir a mostrarnos este impactante momento. Muchísimas gracias. —Dio unos cuantos aplausos y su amigo le siguió.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
